In the electronic apparatuses such as a cell phone, a Laptop PC and so forth, there exists the electronic apparatus of the type that a main body chassis which is provided with an input unit such as a keyboard and so forth is disposed separately from a display unit chassis on which a display such as a liquid crystal panel and so forth is loaded and the main body chassis and the display unit chassis are connected with each other via a hinge device to be openable/closable. The display unit chassis of the type including a main case section which is disposed so as to cover a back surface and the circumference of the display and a bezel case section which covers a front surface of a peripheral edge of the display is generally used. An engagement claw which is engaged with a claw receiving part of the main case section is disposed on the bezel case section. In the electronic apparatus of the above-described type, the display is disposed on the main case section, thereafter the bezel case section is disposed so as to cover the display, then the engagement claw is brought into engagement with the claw receiving part of the main case section and thereby the display is loaded on the display unit chassis in a state where the display unit is exposed to the outside (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-243620